The New World
by coolcoco98
Summary: Percy Jackson is a Spanish conquistador sent to the New World to explore and force the natives into Spanish control. But he has a change of heart once he meets Artemis: a mestizo woman who's set on protecting her home. Pertemis. Historic AU. OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite watched the man bowing before them. He had a sword on his belt, even though weapons were not allowed. He looked fresh off a Spaniard ship: a morion was placed atop his head, and he was wearing full body armor. His every movement was accompanied with a little _clink_ of the metal. His armor glinted under the light, as was what was in hand. His bushy beard reached his chest when his head was lowered, and his blue eyes looked up to meet theirs. Clearing his throat, he said, "My King, my queen."

"Captain Gutiérrez," Amphitrite acknowledged him, her perfectly groomed eyebrow arching up in confusion, "You are back from your voyage? I hope all went well." Her last statement was not an amicable response, but rather a threat. The king and queen had paid a large fortune on Gutiérrez's expedition. He had come to them after the Cortés disaster, claiming that he could control the Amerindians, and that he could conquest against the all-powerful Incas. The monarchs readily agreed, and paid him heavily in gold so that he could bring animals and seven hundred soldiers as well as three ships.

He'd received the best cartographer and navigator possible; the king and queen spared no expense. Had he failed, she would've released her wrath, and Poseidon would've made no move to stop her.

"All went very well, my queen," he replied, and relief went through the two monarchs. Poseidon leaned forward and copied his wife by raising one bushy eyebrow.

"And what did you find?"

"I have much to tell you, my King and Queen. We have the Amerindians under control," he said brightly, even though his words formed an ugly picture, "And we have set up a sugar plantation. We have them working for us, and some of my men…they stayed behind and many took them as wives and had children. We had a very perilous journey."

He snapped his fingers and two slaves came stumbling in the Throne Room, carrying a heavy load of gold. Poseidon and Amphitrite's eyes lightened once they saw the riches. A hunger lit up inside of them as they saw the sight; they could finally show those petty English royals who they were dealing with. Gutiérrez smirked once he saw that he had them in his palm. "There is much more across the Atlantic, milady. The gold…there are mountains made of solid gold, and many, many cities of silver and copper."

The thought was surreal to them. A whole countryside of _gold_? Unbelievable!

"Really Gutiérrez? You are not telling the truth," Amphitrite said skeptically. "Whole mountains? Ha! I'll see them when I am dead!"

The Captain's eyes flashed with anger, though he kept himself composed. "Oh no, my mistress. I am not fibbing, there are piles and piles of gold just awaiting our very deserving hands."

Poseidon stroked his beard, deep in thought. "What of my son? Is he ready for his own voyage?"

"Oh yes, my King and Queen. He is very ready. Young Perseus has got us out of many a storm and defeated the Aztecs and Incas almost single-handedly. He is a master navigator, a true master of the seas. The Amerindians fear him as if he was the scourge of God. He converted many, and is a force to be reckoned with."

Poseidon was pleased with the answer. It would seem this New World was something that needed to be invested in.

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Perseus Jackson, the prince of Spain, approached his parents on the eve of Christmas in his twenty-first year. His black hair was neatly combed, his sea colored eyes bright. His mouth was tugged in a slight smile as he looked up at them. They seemed impossibly tall in their place on their throne. Percy bowed deeply and greeted them. "Father, step-mother." He was the son of Poseidon's first wife, Salandera, or Sally for short. Poseidon often remarked that his son reminded him of her, and that she was a kind, beautiful woman.

Percy was incredibly handsome and was a woman-charmer. He had a sharp angled facial structure, a straight nose, and not too thin, not to thick lips. Percy had high cheekbones and the perfect physique. He was very playful, but when he needed to be, he could be serious.

Amphitrite grinned at him. "Perseus. We have been told by your Captain that you fought valiantly and showed much skill. We believe that you are fit for your own voyage."

"And my goal?" Percy asked, barely containing his excitement.

"Develop the colonies and force the Amerindians into submission," Poseidon said sternly. Percy nodded. "I understand, father. I will do my best."

He got up from his kneeling position. Poseidon continued. "You will leave in two months. Bring tools, supplies, and animals. I will supply you with five hundred men."

"That's less than last voyage," Percy protested, but Poseidon just waved him off. "We are low on finances and we are not so keen on spending too much money."

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Amphitrite shut him down. "Good luck Perseus. Don't fail us."

Percy nodded stoically and walked away. He nodded to the guards outside, and left to his rooms. He had a voyage to begin.

 **A/N: Sorry that this was so short. I so so badly wanted to get this idea out there, and I couldn't wait anymore. I PROMISE that next chapter will be longer.**

 **I tried to make this as historically accurate as I could, and the Spanish were very cruel to the Amerindians, so Percy will be very cruel until he meets Arty.**

 **Artemis will be a mestizo, which means that she will be half Spanish and half Amerindian (Native American/ Native Latin American) and I hope I can be as correct as I can historically. Unfortunately history is not pretty.**

 **Hopefully they are not too OOC. Also, please check out my other stories, and vote for Piracy and Repair. Thank you and have a good day!**

 **-coolcoco98**


	2. Chapter 2

The New World Chapter 2

Artemis wiped sweat from her brow and looked up to the sun. It beat down on their backs, cruelly punishing them for no reason at all. She turned to her best friend, Piper, as she continued to harvest the sugarcane for Artemis's father's plantation.

Piper was the most gorgeous Amerindian out there; with a deep tan and curves that Artemis only hoped to have. She was short in stature, and possessed a very feminine figure. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, with her ever-changing eyes and full lips. She often decorated her hair with a feather, which signified her individuality, as that kind of style was not popular in South America. The Inca were not entirely interested in birds, which was an Aztec religious ideal.

Artemis, on the other hand, was not so soft looking. She had a stern, serious expression, as if she was grimacing, and long, shiny dark-red hair. She was gorgeous, no doubt, but not pretty in the way that Amerindian boys liked. She resembled her father, she was not so "compact," and was lithe, and slender. She had some curves, enough to be sufficient, but she was not like her peers. It was a Spanish thing, her father explained when she complained that her skin was lighter than the others. She actually did not resemble her Inca mother, Leto, besides the hair color. Even then it was auburn, not orange. One would think that she was not mestizo at all.

Her eyes: they were a bright, glowing silver. She hated them, but Piper had said that they made her look powerful, and "goddess-like." Artemis wore fancy clothes per her father's request, because he'd always wanted his daughter to live up to Spanish principles, and she always thought she was laughing in the other slaves' faces. Artemis wanted nothing more than to free them, but she knew she couldn't betray her father like that. Instead, she helped them on the plantation as often as possible.

"Piper," she said, spreading seeds across the fertile ground. Piper bent down and pulled out a few stowaway weeds. "How are you? How is your mother?"

Piper's mother was a beautiful woman, with long black hair always in a braid and a bright smile. She unfortunately was a prostitute and as a result Piper had many half-brothers and half-sisters. Piper looked up and faced Artemis. When she realized what she was asking, she looked back down, a scowl on her face, and her lips were pursed. "Oh. She's um, okay. Still refuses to listen to me. I told her that I could supply us with enough food, between Drew and I—" Drew was one of her sisters who also worked at the plantation—"We have enough for Mitchell and Stacy. Silena's got a husband now, and they help out every once in a while, but Mom doesn't care." Then her voice dropped to a low whisper. "To be honest, I think she likes it. And that really worries me. Who will be a good role model for Stacy?"

"You are," Artemis replied, smiling gently. "You are the perfect role model for Stacy. She adores you and you're basically her mother."

Piper grimaced. She was more of a mother to Stacy, since Stacy's actual mother was never around long enough. "No. She needs a real role model. She can't look up to me, the girl who slaves away for countless hours only to come home once a week with a stale loaf of bread." She looked bitter, and every one of her words expressed her contempt.

"I told you I was sorry," Artemis repeated herself for the umpteenth time, "But I respect my father. You know, you should act grateful. Do you know why you actually come home with something? Why any one of you come home with something? It's because of _me_."

Zeus's original plan was that they wouldn't give any salary to the Amerindians, but Leto and Artemis had fought him tooth and nail.

Piper looked like she'd been slapped, and Artemis suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She sounded like one of the supervisors. "Piper—"

Piper turned away from her. "You know what? You're right. If I'd been in your shoes, I would do the same thing."

They continued their work in silence, Piper would harvest and then Artemis would put them in baskets. Other villagers would glance at them, and then look back down. It was times like that Artemis wished she wasn't so different. There were many who resented her, but she was trapped in between. She had some friends because of her mother's heritage, but she looked so much like her father…

More often than not, she hated being a mestizo. But at the same time she didn't want to be anything else.

Knowing that the situation with Piper was hopeless and could not be fixed with mere words, Artemis moved to speak with Zoe, her bestest friend of all time, and worked with her instead. The job that she and Piper were doing required communication. Zoe and she talked about recent village happenings, and laughed at the occasional joke. This brought a lot of attention to them, but they were two teenage girls who didn't really care. Piper scowled once she saw them; she was very spiteful, due to her fierce loyalty. She wouldn't leave Artemis and those she loved so easily. But Artemis didn't like feeling uncomfortable while she was with others. It was one of her flaws.

Artemis adjusted her collar. "Damn, it's hot." She looked up to the sky to see the bright white sun. Zoe nodded and the supervisor, a cruel, horrible man named Ares, came out and yelled at them to get their savage asses off the field. Artemis scowled at him, her glare malicious and angry. It seemed that she needed to talk to her father about his behavior.

Flipping him off, she walked past him and up the path to her father's house.

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Percy kissed her long neck softly, her irregular breaths reaching his ears in small puffs of air. She turned and kissed his lips, her moans sounded in the entire room. Percy was sure that through the thin walls of the cabins everyone could hear it. But he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. "Percy," she whispered softly, turning him on. In response, he bit on her bottom lip.

Fire seemed to replace the blood in Annabeth's veins as she ran her fingers along his arms and abdomen.

They finally pulled apart when they saw it was black outside. It was entirely too dark, and they needed to sleep; the next day would be a long one. Percy stroked her long, curly blonde hair and kissed her temple. "I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth was the daughter of a Spanish admiral, and was the Spanish equivalent of Piper. She was thin and graceful, and her skin was as pale as can be. Her grey eyes glowed in the moonlight, and peeked through her thick lashes as she looked up into his gorgeous sea green eyes.

They had been childhood friends since they were seven, and it started when she came and told him that she had to stay at the castle for the week because her father was away and at war and they played together for the whole week. Percy, deciding that he liked her, told Poseidon that he wanted her to visit every Saturday. And so it went like that, and she was set to be betrothed to him when she was fourteen. They would have a wedding when they came back from their voyage. They were already a month in, and according to Gutierrez, it would be another two months before they would reach port.

"Percy."

"Hm?" Percy grunted, half asleep. He propped himself up with his elbow.

"Tell me this won't go wrong. Tell me you'll protect me from those savages," Annabeth pleaded, and she looked frightened. The ship's captain felt something arise in him, a feral need to protect.

Percy reached down and squeezed her hand. "Anything for you, my Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at him. His boyish humor never failed to amuse her. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, that was my nickname years ago. We're grown up now. You have your own voyage. I am set to be married." She was relieved when she realized it was with Percy, the man she was in love with.

Percy grinned, his perfect teeth flashing, "Of course, milady. Perhaps it is better when I address you like an old woman."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, it was very common for her to do this. "Seaweed Brain, just shut up and kiss me." He playfully licked her cheek instead, and with Annabeth's giggle, they went to bed.

 **A/N: To any of you The Brain, The Brawn, The Accurate readers, I am sorry that I haven't updated lately. It's just that Chapter 9 is a real game changer and I keep rewriting it and deleting it and then rewriting it. It will be up soon, I promise.**

 **Have a great week,**

 **-coolcoco98**


	3. Chapter 3

The New World Chapter 3

Artemis stormed into the house, a frown on her lips, and a heavy step booming throughout the large mansion-like home that she was disgusted to live in. She doubted very often that her Dad even knew what modesty was. She walked to the kitchen, her fists clenched, her teeth grinding. _How could you treat somebody like that_? She couldn't even imagine—

"Artemis, welcome back home."

Leto came down the stairs, her long dark orange hair which was rare for an Inca, flowing down her back. She wore diamond earrings and a bejeweled dress, her high heels clicking with every step against the tiled floor. She adorned a ruby broach and red lipstick. Both complimented each other. She prided herself in knowing that she was the only wife of the richest Spaniard in all of South America. Artemis watched her, her eyebrows twitched. It seemed as time went on Leto would further immerse herself into Spanish culture, as if she wasn't Inca anymore. Artemis had learned most rituals and customs from the nearby villagers and slaves.

"Hi mom," Artemis spat out. "Are you going to another gala of yours?"

Leto was known for her extravagant balls. She pushed back her shoulders, as if she was a royal and reached the last step. "No. I just went for another fitting, that's all. The tailor said that I should walk around in it for a little bit."

Artemis rolled her eyes. Her respect for her mother was quickly degrading. "Sure, okay. I want to talk to Dad."

Leto gracefully tilted her head to the side, pouted her lips, and furrowed her brows. "About what?"

"Ares," Artemis said, pointing to no one in particular. "He called the workers 'savage asses' again! How could he compare people to an ass?! They are the ones who make him and us rich, we should at least act grateful and give them better pay!"

Something akin to sympathy flashed in Leto's eyes. "I see," she said softly, and shook her head. "Artemis, when I was young—"

Leto's daughter felt annoyance take her over and she fought not to yawn. "Is this another one of your stories? Because I don't want to hear them."

"No." Leto snapped, and it shocked Artemis. Her mother never used that kind of tone. "This is important. Artemisia," She used Artemis's full Spanish name, "A lot of our nearby villagers do not understand this, and it took me a while to understand. When I was young, I met a man called Cortes. He was the most horrible, disgusting man and he did the most horrid things I could ever witness. But I was favored by one of his men, your father, and was kept from the crossfire. I hated your father at first; despised him for what his crew did to my people, but he tried desperately to keep me happy. He loved me. He tried everything he could to keep Cortes in line, but he was insane. Would not listen to him."

Artemis leaned forward, and could not deny that she was somewhat interested. Leto continued, "We started this plantation, or rather he did, and made me his bride. And he was amazing to me. My point is, don't let Ares taint your view of the Spaniards. It is part of their culture to think they are above everyone else. Imagine: you are told your whole life that you are better than…the gods, for example. Would you believe it?"

Artemis nodded, completely truthful. She knew that if she was told her whole life about anything, she would believe it. That was just how the world works. "Yes I would."

"That's my point. Not all Spaniards are bad." Leto smiled at her weakly, "Don't judge them because of one person. It will not serve you well in the future." Artemis narrowed her eyes and temptation to talk back to her almost won over her respect towards Leto. After a few moments of intense stares, Leto gave up and sighed. She glided away from her place at the bottom of the stairs, and began to prepare something for dinner. "Your father is on the other side of the property. He'll be home for supper, if you wish to speak with him."

Artemis nodded and started up the stairs. "Artemisia," Leto called, and Artemis paused, looking back at her, "Be proud of who and what you are, Incan and Spanish. All you will ever feel is hate and resentment of yourself if you allow this hatred of the Spanish allow itself to breed in your mind."

"Don't call me Artemisia," Artemis said, an act of defiance. It was her way of telling her mother that no matter what she said, she wouldn't listen.

Leto glared at her retreating figure, and turned back to chopping the vegetables for a simple stew. "That girl will disappoint herself, and it will be a great battle." She hummed as she stirred the pot and continued to cook.

Artemis walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was small, but it was considerably nicer than the ones of her peers. There was a small wooden dresser pressed against a wall and a square mirror above it. A brush laid atop the dresser. Her bed comprised of a lumpy mattress and a downy pillow. A wool blanket was stretched on it to keep her snug during the cold South American nights. A book, her only book, was a bible that Zeus treasured from Spain. Artemis would be lying if she said she didn't value it too. She often spent her free time reading it. Sometimes, if she could manage to get paper and a pen, she would write some of the oral stories and traditions the villagers would tell her about. She had many of them memorized.

She grabbed the leather bound book delicately and sat down on the bed. She flipped through the yellowed pages and studied the fine print as well as the illustrations. Each probably had taken the artist a few days to create. The bible was a piece of art, and Artemis revered and cherished its existence. She read the first two pages and set it down. Getting up, she padded to the brush and dragged it through the tangles that had accumulated over a week of work. At the end of it, her dark red hair shone in the light and felt impossibly soft. She imagined some of the village girls. Even though they were considered beautiful by the men, even more than Artemis herself, their hair was matted and tangled. Even Piper's flawless and effortless beauty could not compare with Artemis's superior hygiene at times. Artemis didn't want to pity them, but sometimes she did. And she hated herself for that. It made her all the more Spanish.

She tied it up with a leather cord and laid on her bed. Artemis felt alone. No one understood how she felt; like she didn't belong. She was so different from Reyna and Piper, and was not given the time of day from boys like Leo and Frank. It was not like she cared much about the romantic interest part, she just wanted to be given the notice everyone else received. She would not be accepted into Spanish society. So what was she?

Sighing, she turned over and fell asleep. Maybe one day, there would be more mestizos like her. "I'll be long gone when that happens."

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

A loud knock at the side of her door jolted her awake. Artemis lifted herself up with an elbow and looked to the entrance, and through the haze of sleep she saw her father. Zeus was a strong, broad, muscular man that radiated power. He was the richest man in South America and it showed. He had a jet black beard and blue eyes that wasn't seen anywhere else but in their home. He told Artemis it was a European trait, not just a Spanish one. He wore silks and rich purple dyed cloths, nothing ever really seen in South America all that much. Artemis was told by Ella, the village's library personified, that the Inca, the old ruler of the Incas, would wear purple clothes all the time, and he never wore the same outfit twice. Artemis did not find that very pragmatic, but practicality went out the window when it came to trying to impress a mass of people. "It was all a political thing," Ella had explained. "Meant to showcase his power."

"Leto told me that you wished to speak with me." Zeus said finally, after a few moments. Artemis nodded and got up from the bed before approaching him. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"Yes," she said, her brows furrowed. It made him uneasy. "The problem lies with Ares. Again. He is a horrible supervisor. Told my friends and family they were savage asses—"

Zeus shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry dear, there's no one else that I can hire to manage all of them. In case you cannot tell, I am a very busy man—"

Artemis pointed at the door to emphasize her point as she said, "Then just hire one of the villagers. Even Leo, he's a good leader, and people listen to him—"

Zeus waved her off and rolled his eyes. "I can't hire an Amerindian just because he's your friend. He could go easy on them, let them stop working off my watch. They can't be trusted. Not only that, but King Poseidon has declared no Amerindian is permitted to occupy an important position of power. I have my hands tied, Artemis. Just be grateful you have a home, good food, and parents who love you. Give up on this…this 'civil rights' escapade."

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis shouted, "You and I and everyone else in Spain know damn well that the Amerindians are people too! They deserve rights! They are _people_ who work, and eat, and breathe, just like you and I do!"

Zeus sighed. "But Artemisia, dear, they are _savages_ —"

That pushed Artemis over the edge. She clenched her fists and her silver eyes flashed with an unknown light that made Zeus very afraid for his well-being. "Really? They are savages? So what is mom? She's a savage too? And me? I'm a savage?"

She knew she had got him. He instantaneously regretted saying anything. He had just indirectly called his wife and daughter savages; less than human. He attempted to remedy anything possible, "No, no, dear. You two are different. You are an exception—"

"How? How am I an exception?" Artemis whispered, her hands placed on her hips. Se gripped them so hard she was sure they would bruise. "Incan blood rushes through my veins. Tell me, father, how I am different, and I will forgive you. In the meantime," she went from calm to almost so angry her words were explosive, " _You get rid of Ares_!"

Zeus would not give in to his sixteen year old daughter; he would only feel weaker. He pointed at her with a large, beefy finger. "No! You will learn to respect me! You are a sixteen year old girl, you have no authority over me, your father. Understand me?"

Artemis's fists remained clenched at her side, her frown set deeper, and her glare only steepened. Zeus's eyebrow ticked at her disobedience, and they had a stare off from there. Artemis's silver eyes challenged her father's blue ones. Zeus sighed after a few moments and turned to leave the room. "I can tell him to improve his behavior. But I can't fire him."

Artemis watched his retreating figure. Deciding that she needed to go downstairs anyway for dinner, so she slipped out of her nightgown and put on her dress. It was a plain faded red, it didn't reach the floor anymore like protocol in Spain dictated it should, but it was still permitable since she was in her own home. Her breasts were supported by a gold cord that fit tightly underneath them. She straightened the flowing gown and walked downstairs.

Leto smiled at her and placed three bowls on the table. It always felt so empty without Apollo. Artemis thanked her quietly and took her seat across from Zeus. The stew was divine, and dinner was silent. She sighed and stirred her soup.

They finished, tension in the air, and Artemis went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The New World Chapter 4

Percy got up and stretched, feeling his tense muscles pop and loosen. Yawning, he pulled on a loose white tunic and started to walk to the bathroom. He glanced back at Annabeth, her sleeping form mesmerizing him. Her blonde hair surrounded her face like a halo, the sunlight bathed her features with an ethereal glow. She looked like a goddess who had fallen on Earth just to toy with him. But Percy knew she loved him.

The night before was magical to him, and he hoped Annabeth felt the same. He felt connected to her, felt like there was a bond between them that was forged when their souls met. He was completely and utterly devoted to her; he loved _Annabeth_ , and everything she was. The way she felt, the way she smelled, the way she touched him. He felt completely different.

He brushed his teeth with the best toothbrush available and washed his face with the bucket of water at his side. Percy rubbed his eyes and stared at his reflection. Scratching his chin, he noted that he needed to shave that evening. Annabeth didn't like facial hair.

His bright green-blue eyes stared back at him, and even though he felt drowsy, his eyes always looked alert. He rubbed them once more and put on his uniform. He placed his chest piece and arm guards on as well as his leather boots. He strapped his sword Riptide to his belt and the final part: his morion. He looked like the conquistadors in the paintings and books.

Annabeth was up by the time he returned to their room. She smiled at him lazily and moved past him to the bathroom for her turn. He caught a whiff of her scent; she often bathed in rosewater and dusted herself with cinnamon every morning. It lingered for a few moments and Percy decided he needed to leave for breakfast with the crew.

He went down the stairs. The clamber of the crew and their antics was loud and Percy could hear it even in his room. He swung open the door, and the chatter died down almost immediately. Everyone paused in their actions and followed him with their eyes. Percy tucked his hands behind him and onto the small of his back. He lifted his chin ever so slightly. He needed to maintain his hold and respect over his crew, and it was a lot harder than it seemed. "Hazel," he barked for the African slave. She scurried to him and bowed her head to him. "Yes, Captain?"

Percy placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. For some odd reason, he didn't like it when people didn't look at him. "Get me some coffee, please."

Hazel nodded and ran into the kitchens. Percy sat down next to Jason as he usually did, with Luke at his side as well as Thalia and Nico. They were his friends since they were little. They were all children of Poseidon's most trusted generals; so they were around each other a lot. Percy couldn't have picked anyone else to be on his crew. "How did you sleep?" Thalia asked mischievously, an eyebrow raised. She was not your typical every day Spanish lady. Her hair was shorter than most, and she was more muscle than grace. Grace was the meaning of beauty in pre-Modern Spain. And yet, she had managed to capture Nico's heart. The two were on odd, yet similar pair.

"Perfectly fine, thanks," Percy said casually, leaning in his chair. One could forget that he was still just out of his rambunctious teens. "Got an interruption or two, but not things I couldn't deal with."

Thalia giggled uncharacteristically and grinned behind a hand. A woman was not supposed to have such thoughts. Jason laughed loudly, his bright blue eyes filled with mirth. "Annabeth must've been a real challenge, eh?" He leaned towards Percy, a hand failing to cover the sound of his words completely, "I must say, she is _really_ loud. Everyone could hear you two!"

Percy rolled his eyes and gave Jason a shove. "As if we can't hear you and Gwen."

Jason flushed red as everyone else at the table howled in laughter. He didn't say anything more after that. Hazel returned, and with a shaking hand, she gave Percy his drink. He didn't thank her, even though he wanted to. There were others around. When it was just him and Hazel, they would speak about her homeland. She even sang to him a religious hymn from her homeland and she shared stories of her mother Marie. She was a shaman, she said. "Summoned ma daddy from the dead," Hazel had said, even though Percy did not believe her, "And she had me! Started getting possessed though." She had a pensive look on her face. "Village healer told me she'd gone skitzo and that there's no cure."

Hazel had had a sad life, and she did an amazing job of hiding it too. If Percy had the power to free her, he would've done it a long time ago. But social acceptation and politics—Percy wanted to do with none of them.

He sipped his coffee slowly. He was one of the only ones in Spain to have coffee—Gutierrez had brought some beans and sugar cubes from his voyage. It was energizing, and Percy felt buzzed after drinking it; coffee, besides blue lemonade, had become his new favorite beverage. The taste was bitter, but a lot less than some of the alcohol stowed away by the crew.

Warmth spread across his chest as arms looped around him. He knew immediately that it was Annabeth by the curly blonde hair that laid across his cheek. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear and all he wanted to do was relive the night before. He opted to kiss her chastely on the lips instead. He patted the seat next to him and Jason moved aside to accommodate her. It wasn't as if she took up much space anyway.

"Good morning," Percy said, grinning. "Yet another day in the sea, eh?"

"Oh my God," Annabeth whined dramatically, her hands on her narrow hips, "If I have to eat _one more_ fish, I swear I will—"

"Aw come on, Annabeth," Luke said jokingly, flashing a smirk her way. Percy gritted his teeth as she swooned a little, "The fish aren't that bad, I catch 'em myself." He looked proud of himself as he said this, as if he wasn't fishing alongside ten other men, but rather by himself.

Annabeth tucked a strand behind her ear. She could always fall for Luke's charms, even if they were the stupidest things, "Oh. Well, then, I guess I could handle a few more." Thalia rolled her eyes and nudged Luke with her elbow.

"Come on pretty boy, quit trying to steal Captain's girl," she chided him with a grin on her face. Percy laughed at the sound of his title; it was ridiculous. Prince Percy, son of Poseidon, Captain, either way, it sounded too formal for his liking.

He put an arm around Annabeth's slender waist and smiled down at her. She grinned up at him, her dark grey eyes taking in his every feature. "Percy," she whispered, "What's the New World like?"

Nico answered for him. He had heard her; it was a little freakish. "According to all of the adventurers, it's a land of riches and gold."

Percy looked to him. "Don't forget that I was on Gutierrez's crew too, you know. I was the one who took down the city of Cuzco. They put up quite the fight, but they couldn't keep up with these babies," he tapped the pistol he'd strapped on. "Not only that, but a lot of them got really sick. Don't really know what it was though. Their army was really small."

"Hah, yeah right. Thousands of men against our few hundred!" Nico raised his beer. "No way in hell were they a _small_ army."

"Where are we keeping port?" Luke asked, a slice of stale bread in his hand. He wondered where their huge galleon would be at a stop. He highly doubted the Incans were nautical geniuses, and it wasn't like they were exposed to the Spanish all that much. They couldn't just land on shore; the ship was entirely too big.

"There's a man who was on Cortés's crew. His name is Zeus, and he's a sugar plantation owner out there. We're bringing him supplies and he's giving us a place to stay." He gestured to the East, the direction they were going.

" _That's_ what all the tools and medicines and random stuff are for," Nico breathed, the newfound revelation all but shocking him. "I honestly had no idea."

"How do we know if we can trust him?" Luke asked, leaning forward. He took a bite of his not-so-appetizing-bread. Percy turned back to him, a deadpanned look on his face. "He has sworn his loyalty to the crown before. Or rather, sworn loyalty to _me_."

"But that doesn't mean—" Luke wanted to argue, but both Thalia and Annabeth shook their heads at him in disapproval. The last thing they needed was the Captain to get into a fight with a crewmate. It would only mean bad luck. And they needed to focus; waters could get treacherous. So Luke decided to back off and let Percy win that time. He leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly ate the rest of his bread, even though all that was left was the crust.

"Did the crew have at least two limes today?" Percy asked. He was a prince, with access to the finest doctors and medical research; he was well aware of the dangers of scurvy, thanks to the voyage of Ferdinand Magellan. Everyone nodded, excluding Annabeth, and Percy felt good. Another obstacle as Captain avoided.

"May I ask," Jason finally spoke after his total embarrassment, "Why we have to have limes every day? They're really sour and they don't taste all that good…"

"I have my reasons," Percy said, facing him. "Just follow orders and do what I say."

Jason nodded, displaying his loyalty to his best friend. "Yes sir." He went right back to sipping his drink, feeling his thirst finally quenched. Thalia got up when she finished and grabbed Nico's hand. "Well, I'm all done and finished. See ya, Annabeth!"

Annabeth nodded in acknowledgement and sighed. Her stomach growled loudly. "Hazel!" Percy called. She came up to them with a nervous smile on her face and he ordered for Annabeth a cooked egg.

"Oh no no no!" Annabeth shook her head profusely, blonde hair flying. "I can't eat, I had lunch yesterday!"

Percy rolled his eyes; that had been going on since they were thirteen and Annabeth realized she needed to be a pretty lady. She couldn't eat in fear of gaining weight, and that would crush her lithe frame. It was "in-style" to be practically curve less. Annabeth gestured to her slim waist and sickeningly small thighs. "Do you think this just comes naturally?"

Percy shrugged, "Sorry if I don't want my fiancé to die from starvation."

"It's not starvation, Percy," Annabeth snapped back harshly, "It's hardly that. I'm just maintaining a lifestyle, I suppose you would call it."

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, placing his hands on her hips, "I'd love you even if you weighed two hundred pounds." To be completely honest, he'd prefer if she weighed that much as opposed to what she actually did. "I'd still love you with the same passion every night, just as long as you are exactly who are."

Annabeth looked away. "I don't care. This isn't all for you Percy. I am representing the female Spanish elite at this 'New World.' I must look my best, and show all those savage things you call Amerindian women what real beauty is."

Percy crinkled his nose. He couldn't have Annabeth talk that way when they reached mainland. If he wasn't mistaken, Zeus had married Leto, an Amerindian woman, and had a mestiza child. They would not like it very much if she kept calling them "savages." Be he didn't want to have an argument with her, so he let it go.

A/N : Oh no Percy, what have you done…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The New World

"Artemisia," Zeus said as he walked into his daughter's room, "You're not reading that bible again, are you?"

Artemis looked up from the bible, she was looking at a picture of Jesus and his disciples, and replied to him with an angry look on her face, "Yes, father, I am reading that bible again. It's my favorite book."

"It's your _only_ book," Zeus said pointedly, staring at the leather bound book.

"Exactly."

"Well, do not worry my dear, I have a shipment of some more…mainstream books coming this way at this very moment," Zeus said, an eyebrow raised, "then you won't just have to read that same book anymore."

"But I like reading just this same book," she said, looking quite cross. She tried to hide her curiosity at her father's words, but eventually she gave up and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean by you have a shipment?" She remembered that the last shipment that had arrived had carried Ares. She resented hearing the word "ship" ever since.

"I was meaning to talk with you about this, in fact, that's why I'm here right now. You remember your heritage, correct?" Zeus looked down on her, his gigantic frame completely dwarfing hers. Artemis glared at him and looked away. It was her way of showing him that she knew but she did not want to admit it. "Right, good. The prince of Spain, son of our king Poseidon, Perseus has begun his own voyage and we have been given the honor of hosting him. In return I requested supplies; anything we might need. He's bringing us a Negro slave and a whole crew with him. I thought of you and ordered a whole stack of books. Be grateful." He smiled weakly at her. She continued to glare at him.

But on the inside, Artemis was panicking. The prince? Oh no, she remembered that boy. She looked away, and a small tear escaped her eyes as Zeus left the room and she recalled her memory of him.

 _Everyone was screaming, Artemis watched with horror as a village miles away from her house was burning down. It was two years ago, and her parents had not known that she was out hunting. She was well hidden by the trees, no one could see her. Men clad in silver and vicious expressions looted the village, grabbing with greedy hands pottery, gold, and weapons. They could not be satiated. One man was ordering them, yelling orders at them to make a circle formation. They were holding a contraption Artemis recognized easily, it was a rifle, and her father owned one, although he did not use it often._

 _The man was tall, and large, but he had the perfect physique only a young person could have; he appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He continued to shout orders, but it was too chaotic. Most of the men listened to him, but some were so enchanted by bloodlust that they did not notice they were slaughtering their own men. It was the vilest thing Artemis had ever witnessed. She felt sick. She made a small noise as she prepared to throw up her breakfast. She wanted nothing more than to help those people out there, but she was too caught up in self-preservation to help._

 _The man turned at her sound and walked to her direction. Artemis's breath caught, fear filling her whole body, a ringing in her ears replaced the carnage that happened outside of her small haven. "I know you're there," the man said in Spanish, and Artemis barely understood what he was saying. "So why are you hiding? I'll eventually find you if you stay out and if you run you'll give away your position, and I guarantee you that I run faster than you. I will catch you no matter what, so don't waste your effort."_

 _Artemis sighed, and knowing that he was right, stepped away from her hiding place and revealed herself to him. It was at this time she got a good look at him, and she gasped. He was beautiful._

 _He had a perfectly symmetrical face, with that boyish look to him. He had a tan some of Artemis's village friends deemed "sexy," and his lips were not too thick or thin, they were the perfect size. He had the most stunning green-blue eyes; they were the color of the sea. Artemis had never really paid any attention to the male body, but this man…he had minimal armor on, showing off his lean and fit build. His black hair fell over his face in an attractive, care-free way. He looked very surprised to see her, a red-haired girl with a darker complexion than that of a normal Spaniard, and a shaken body, with a bow and her arrows swung over her back._

 _"_ _What are you doing here, girl?" the man asked sternly. She was just a fearful young woman. What was she? She was unlike any person he'd ever seen. She wasn't Incan, no, that wasn't possible, nor was she Spanish. Her complexion was completely off. She was only slightly darker than the darkest Spaniard, so it wasn't likely that she came off their ship. And her eyes were striking, a bright silver that he didn't know someone could possess. She perplexed him, the young woman appeared like she shouldn't have existed. "Who are you?" He grabbed her chin and looked down at her. He found himself staring at her pink lips that were soft and delicate looking. He swallowed and focused on her hard gaze, not wanting to betray Annabeth no matter how great the temptation. "Tell me who your father is. Title, in full."_

 _"_ _Z-Zeus. He's a plantation owner…south of here." Artemis did not want to reveal anything further, and the man was fine with that._

 _"_ _Now your name," the man ordered._

 _"_ _Arte—Artemisia." Artemis said, as her father had told her if in any situation she had to give out her name to a Spaniard, it had to be her full name, since it made her more approachable and trustworthy._

 _"_ _Artemisia, do you know who I am?" the man asked her, and it seemed like it was only the two of them, almost like there was no fight in the village._

 _"_ _No, sir," Artemis said, and she clenched her fists. This man—he was killing her people._

 _The man grinned and pulled away from her. He regretted it, since her sweet smell of wildflowers and honey was addictive to him. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the prince of Spain. And I believe that you are one of my subjects, Artemisia. And so it is my duty to protect you." His smile melted. "As you can see some of my men are out of control, and my only hope is that my men can hold out against them. But you, as a woman, are evermore precious. And so it is my duty that you get home safely." He pushed her to the side, and said, "Run, Artemisia. They've seen us."_

 _She turned and with horror saw that one man had seen them and was stalking towards her and Perseus. She stumbled and ran, and she did not turn back. She heard a loud BANG! And a thump, and she knew it wasn't Perseus who was dead._

Artemis was pulled out of her reverie and put her bible back on her dresser. She wanted to forget that voyage, the same voyage that took he brother, Apollo, away back to Spain so he could learn the "proper ways" of life. By the lord she missed him, and she sighed as she looked out the small window that was her only natural source of light in the room. She plopped down back on her bed and thought of Perseus the prince. The memory had traumatized her, that was for sure, and she wanted nothing more than to forget it. She had gone through the next few months after the incident with the screams in her head; the dark expression of those horrible men on their ugly faces.

And Perseus was a stark beauty against all that darkness—the irony was almost too much to handle. The creator of all that chaos was just so beautiful…

Artemis finally surrendered herself to the tears, the tears that had wanted to fall for two whole years. Tears that liberated her, curled up on the bed, feeling alone and in pain.

 ** _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

"Get Apollo up in here!" Percy ordered. Despite his precautions and his very specific orders that every single crew member consume limes and lemons every day, a man was lying on the ground, and he had fainted. His oral health had greatly deteriorated over the past few days, and Percy was beyond frustrated that he had not noticed it. "Did anyone hear me?! Get the medic up here now!"

Apollo, a blond haired young man scurried up the stairs with his assistant Will and leaned down to the man. He grabbed a wet rag and dabbed his forehead before lifting him up and heading into the rooms provided for the crew below deck.

"Some of you have asked me why it is mandatory that you have two limes or lemons every day!" Percy shouted, making sure everyone on deck heard him. " _This_ is why! You will get sick, and you will be a burden to this ship! From now on, you will listen to what I say without question!"

Everyone nodded and went back to their work, shaken up about what had happened with one of their crew members, afraid that it would happen to them too. Percy sighed and leaned against the wall. He opened his eyes when he saw Annabeth looking up at him, her grey eyes wide and expressive. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him tenderly. "Percy, there's no need to be so upset. Apollo's saying he'll fully recover in a week. Just relax." She traced her hand down his chest enticingly, "I can help you if you want."

Percy grinned down at her, showcasing his perfect, white teeth. "While I do love your offer," he squeezed her butt for good measure, and delighted at the little squeal that escaped her lips, "I have a ship to run here. I can't have any distractions, now can I?"

Annabeth moved her lips to his ear, "You know you can have Nico take over. He'll understand. Even he knows you need to take a rest." Percy shivered and nodded, placing his hands on her hips as if to steady himself. "O-Okay." Even though they had been intimate for a year, Annabeth could still make him blush and feel bashful. Percy took the physical part of their relationship very seriously. Annabeth smirked at him and dragged him to their room.

 _Later that day_

"Captain," Jason said, standing with a stoic expression on his face, his hands clasped behind his back. "Something is wrong with the stables below deck. Hazel told me that Beckendorf has been dispatched to the area."

"Your point of telling me this is what?" Percy asked, with an eyebrow raised. "If Beckendorf is already on it, what's the point of even letting me know?" Charles Beckendorf was the best repairman around, and Percy was very confident in his ability.

Jason shrugged. "Well…you _did_ say that we report to you everything that might go wrong so…"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Jason, that's not what I meant and you know it." He had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at his friend. "Oh well," he said, a frown evident on his face. "We will be there soon. And I guarantee that at least one person will stay in the New World, and the chances of someone dying is incredibly high. Already on the way here we almost got a casualty."

"Yes Captain," Jason replied, a little disheartened at the possibility of losing a friend.

"We're almost there. Another month to go." Percy said, his sea colored eyes glinting in the light. "And then the New World is mine."

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this took a while. I have my AP tests in two weeks, so don't count on me updating anytime soon. TB, TB, TA is not even started, so I must say with great disappointment in myself that will also be a while. Nothing at All is currently under reconstruction, as I promised I would not abandon it, so this profile may seem a little abandoned in the next month. But know that I am alive, and will continue to write.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen,**

 **-coolcoco98**


	6. Chapter 6

_**All that is gold does not glitter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No man is safe from bloodlust**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But the gold drenched in blood is bitter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And Revenge is not sweet without trust**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Men's greed is an old sickness of heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the only known cure is love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Resisting the voice of lust is hard**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only a man with honor can resist a call so raw**_

 _ **-Poem by ShadowHunterofShadows**_

Chapter 6 The New World

Their breathing was erratic, their bodies mingling together. Percy's hand ran through Annabeth's long, curly blonde hair affectionately. Annabeth was so content she didn't mind the sweat. She hooked her leg around his torso and smiled lazily at him. "I love you," she said sweetly. Percy nuzzled her neck in response and mumbled an exhausted, "I love you too."

She gazed into his eyes and her own eyelids began to feel as heavy as lead. She wanted to sleep so badly, but she just couldn't. Annabeth busied herself by running her hands through his jet black hair, looking at the small, round window that every room in the boat had. The stars twinkled through, a stark contrast to the black, dark night. Percy groaned and tightened his hold around her, further entwining their bodies together. Annabeth sighed and relaxed her aching and tired muscles. She wished she could get up and grab her leather hair cord so she could tie it up. The sweat was making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she supposed she could live with it.

"Percy," she finally whispered after many moments of silence. Percy grunted and loosened his grip.

"Yes?" he said slowly. He sounded like he did _not_ want to be woken up. Poor thing, Annabeth thought, he must've been exhausted. She felt slightly guilty she'd tempted him with her new lingerie.

"How long do we think we have left in the voyage?" she kissed him quickly on the temple just because she could. Percy's eyebrows knitted together as he thought. "A few days, but we never truly know. We're going off of the average time it took for all three voyages made to the New World for the time estimates, but there are many factors that—"

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth waved her hand in the air, dismissing him. "I get it, you think a few days but you're not a hundred percent sure it will take that long. No need to go into a five minute speech about it. Geez Percy, I know you like boats and stuff but I kinda don't care—"

"So?" Percy propped himself up on his elbow, so he could see his lover in the face, despite his exhaustion. "You think I want to listen to court gossip and which dusting powder gives you the palest skin? And when you talk about how you need to _starve yourself_ so you can look appropriate at the Spanish courts? Well I don't care that you want you to look good, I want you to be healthy. You think I _care_ when you explain yourself about Luke?" He knew he stepped over the line with the comment about Luke, but it needed to be said eventually. "I love you," he said, kissing her knuckles, seeing the tears gather in her sharp grey eyes. "But that…hurt me."

"So you say it to me?" Annabeth ripped her hand away from him and got off the bed, even though she was stark naked. "You are such a _cabrón_ , Percy!" She searched around the room for her clothes, which were strewn across the room. "Lord, and I thought that you…you _trusted_ me!" Her long blonde hair was even more wild than it was before. She grabbed her nightgown with dignity and huffed before leaving the room completely, and the door slammed in Percy's face as he ran after her. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was only trying to be honest, and he was upset and… "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I love you." He hoped she could hear him through the door, but her quickly fading footsteps told him she didn't. Percy laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. They'd had worse fights before, but he couldn't shake the guilt. He loved her so much, he couldn't live without her. She was a piece of him, whether he liked it or not.

He tossed and turned and finally he fell into an unrest full sleep.

 _Silver eyes peered at him, framed by dark red hair. "You didn't save me," she said, her voice stern and haunting. Percy shivered, a coldness slivering down his spine. Her voice reverberated around the room. "They killed me in cold blood." The girl's pink lips curled into a disgusted sneer._

" _You could've tried harder. You could've_ saved _me."_

Percy cried out and sweat was pouring down his forehead. Wiping it away, he looked around the cabin to see it was not yet daylight out. Percy _hated_ that dream. He gritted his teeth, remembering the look of utter terror on Artemisia's face. It'd haunted him since that day; her expression, her face, her eyes, _everything_. And it got worse when he didn't have Annabeth around. She always comforted him when the nightmare was over.

Percy was afraid. He was afraid he couldn't save his men from the power of bloodlust, he was afraid everything would get out of hand. He was afraid Annabeth could get hurt—he was afraid he didn't save that girl after all.

"Annabeth," he called out in the dark, a quiet plea, one that wouldn't be heard.

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Artemis leaned against the wall as Leo and Reyna were still arguing. They'd invited her over, and Artemis thought it was a great idea. She needed to get out of the house, and clear her mind. And then she learned that Leo and Reyna had invited Piper, who was still mad at her. They invited Zoe and Frank as well. Which Artemis had no problem with.

Reyna and Leo had been together for a month, and they were arguing with each other every other day. They got in trouble on the plantation often because they would stop their work and start yelling at each other. Reyna was a beautiful girl with long black hair weaved into a braid and a regal looking face. Leo was short, and had a mischievous air about him. He had chocolate brown eyes and a slender frame.

Frank was the strongest one there, perhaps in the whole plantation, but he was like a big teddy bear; completely harmless. Zoe was Artemis's best friend. She had long, dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a grim smile as Artemis waved towards her. Piper barely spared her a glance before staring out the window. Artemis got up and put a hand on Piper's shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "I'm sorry," she said, looking Piper in the eyes. Piper's eyes changed color; from green to blue as she gazed into Artemis's silver ones. She nodded and broke the gaze, looking out the window.

"You're kidding me, right?!" Reyna yelled, smacking Leo upside the head. "That's not even close to what happened!"

"Ow!" Leo yelped, rubbing his head where Reyna had smacked him. "What was that for? That…That _hurt_!"

"Oh, Leo!" Reyna gasped, bringing him close to her. "I'm so sorry, I hadn't meant to hurt you!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. That was how each and every one of Reyna and Leo's arguments ended. She would always end up bringing him close to her and hugging him both profusely and apologetically. Artemis would never want to be in a relationship like that. Reyna brought his face up to hers and they promptly began to make out like there was no tomorrow. Zoe made a choking noise and Frank rolled his eyes. Piper sighed through her nose, and when she turned around she was greeted by the majestic view of Reyna and Leo sucking face. She made a disgusted face and whined, "Oh come on you guys, is this really so necessary? This is _so_ gross."

They didn't part.

"Soooo," Frank attempted to distract them and get the attention away from Reyna and Leo. "How was your day?"

"Excellent," Zoe grumbled, clearly made uncomfortable by the couple near her. Piper sat on the floor.

"Gods, I'm exhausted. My muscles are sore and…I don't think I can work so hard much longer," her eyes were downcast. Leo and Reyna stopped kissing. The air felt heavier. Everyone knew and understood how she felt.

"I'll try to get Dad to give you all a break. Surely he doesn't need you working _every_ day," Artemis reassured them. She felt horrible. She didn't work as much as they did, but she still had sore muscles and a few sunburns on her scalp and feet.

"It's okay, Artemis. We understand that you can't do everything," Piper said, and all of Artemis's friends nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," Artemis said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live on little food and having to work constantly, every single day. "I really wish that I could."

"We know," Reyna said, smiling sadly at her. "Thanks for coming Artemis, but it's getting really late and you should head back. We'll see you tomorrow."

They all waved at her and Artemis smiled, before leaving them all with a small smile. "Bye," she said quietly.

When she arrived back home that night, her mother was all over her. "I'm going to be bathing you," she said sternly.

"Why?" Artemis asked, her face scrunching up in distaste. She was getting too old to be bathed by her mother.

"I need to know personally that you will look your absolute best for tomorrow. Every single part of you must be flawless," she paused, "The prince and his lady are coming tomorrow, and you need to look like a proper Spanish lady. I can certainly pull that off." She dragged her to the bathroom. "Although I _am_ running out of cosmetics," Leto mumbled to herself.

"What if they don'tarrive tomorrow?" Artemis asked as her mother scrubbed fiercely at her grimy skin.

"We do this all over again. You do know your brother is coming back, correct? Don't you want to look good when you see him again?"

"I do, I suppose," Artemis replied as Leto lathered something up in her hands and rubbed it through her hair roughly. Artemis sighed and Leto left her to finish the rest of her bathing herself. She thought silently about Prince Percy. His eyes…they were just so purely _beautiful_ , a beacon of hope among the chaos, the pure _insanity_. It was what kept her stabilized, it was what kept her from screaming in fear. She added some fragrance to her bath and relaxed. Her sore muscles finally released tension and Artemis moaned in relief.

When Artemis got out of her bath and left the room, Leto rushed towards her and plaited her hair, one on each side of her head. "For curls, when you wake up," she explained when Artemis opened her mouth to ask why she was doing what she was doing.

Artemis nodded, and went to sleep.

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

When she awoke, Leto said that they had reached port and she needed to get ready. Artemis nodded and pulled her leather cords to reveal her wavy hair. She brushed through it, making it voluminous and effortless looking. Leto fussed over her makeup, rubbing some kind of red balm over her lips and caking her face in a white powder. A dark blue powder was put on her eyelids.

Artemis was dressed in a long, silver dress studded with diamonds and crystals from the top of the dress before they tapered out to the middle. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunning; her eye shadow brought out her silver eyes. She looked regal and powerful. Was this what a Spanish woman was supposed to look like? She had to admit she hated the powder, but the makeup somehow made her look older, more mature.

Artemis walked out to the front of the house, followed by her mother. She was standing next to Frank and Leo. She shot them a confused look.

"We're supposed to be your 'bodyguards,'" Leo explained, a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "A show of power kind of thing I guess." He shrugged.

Zeus stood there in full body armor, a conquistador's outfit. Artemis wanted to cry. She'd never thanked Percy for saving her life.

Artemis clasped her hands, ready to meet the prince and his lover.

 **A/N: I'm updating the Truth Hurts soon, I'm working on it. Then after that…I've decided I'm not going to continue Fanfiction for a long time. I'll still answer any questions, I'm open for beta requests. PM me if you have any questions.**

 **I may be taking a hiatus, but you never know. Inspiration may strike me, and I might continue. This story won't be abandoned. I love writing it. Just not…soon. If you want more details on why I am pausing, read the Author's note at the end of the Truth Hurts.**

 **Special thanks to ShadowHunterofShadows for the extraordinary poem!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-coolcoco98**


End file.
